ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 638 (19th March 1991)
Plot Dot anxiously waits for her smear test results to come through in the post. Ian wants Sharon to return to his business. Dot receives another begging letter. Grant overhears her conversation with Ethel and offers to pay the beggar the £5 they want. He does not tell her that he is going to use the fake money. Mark asks Pauline for £500 to cover the cost of his new motor. Eddie tells Sharon he wants her to check every £5 note that goes through the till and keep anyone under house arrest who gives her a forged note. Ian begs Sharon to return to the business, she gives in and agrees to come back. Phil argues with Grant over his obsession in using fake money. Dot phones the clinic to find out about her smear test results but she is unable to get through. She decides to go to the clinic and find out her results herself. Michelle meets Rachel Kominski, the woman who she intends to rent a room off of at 55 Victoria Road. Ricky visits Grant asking for money. Grant tells him to take £50 out of his jacket pocket. Ricky is oblivious that the money is fake. Michelle and Rachel talk about rent on the room. Rachel is surprised to learn Michelle also has a daughter who will be moving in too. Ricky pays for drinks for him and Grant and Phil using the forged money. Sharon puts it in the till. Pauline gives Mark the £500 she has obtained. Brenda returns to The Vic for the next catering job. Eddie confronts Sharon about a fake £5 note he has found in the till. Grant and Phil get the fake money back from Ricky, but learnt he has spent £15 of it: £5 at The Vic and £10 at a record store. Brenda informs Sharon that Ian has promised her 5% of all profits. She is furious with Ian for not telling her and quits working for his business again. Dot learns her smear test results were negative. Sharon realises Ricky gave her the forged money. Ricky buys more drinks and gives Eddie the fake money. Arthur is angry when he learns Pauline has given Mark £500. Sharon visits Phil and asks him if Grant is okay. Phil reassures her that he is. Michelle attends her first training session at the travel firm. Geraldine is impressed with Michelle's sales skills. Phil tells Grant he wants them to give the fake money and the template back to the car's owner. As they argue, the car's owner walks in. Cast Regular cast *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mark - Todd Carty *Eddie - Michael Melia *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Ricky - Sid Owen *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Brenda - Eve Shickle *Mr Y - William Marlowe *Geraldine - Julie Dawn Cole *Stacey - Kerryann White *Gerry - Sion Tudor Owen Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *43A Albert Square - Front room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *55 Victoria Road - Hallway *Unknown conference room Notes *First appearance of Jacquetta May as Rachel Kominski. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Both Ian and Michelle are making plans for the future but it looks as though they're in for a bumpy ride. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,290,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes